Five Nights at Sonic's
by RJ-the-Pacifist
Summary: Sequel to A Raven in the Shadows. Freddy's has been closed for about 7 years now, about the same amount of time since the Chaos Rift. Now, Freddy's it's opening it's doors once again with a new name, and new animatronics, because a family wanted to do something big for their son's 13th birthday. So what happens? Read to find out!
1. Surprise Attack

**Hey Guys! I'm here with a (rewritten-ish) new story! I had to take the prologue out, because everyone kept saying "RTDH, this Isn't how it happened!" I KNOW! I WROTE IT BEFORE FNaF 2 WAS OUT! So, now, I'll be writing a story about the events leading up to this, INCLUDING the story of FredBear's (mentioned in second game) ! So, please shut it, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Five Night's at Sonic's**

**By RTDH**

**Chapter 1 - Surprise Attack**

A bell rang at a local middle school, and the very first kid to run out was a black and light blue hedgehog. It sped down the road, hoping to escape the stampede of kids coming out of the school. It ran home, but when it got there, the door was locked. It took out a cell phone, dialed a phone number, and hit call. It started to ring, and soon the line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Uh, yeah, hey dad, the door is locked."

"Where are you?"

"Home, but outside."

"We're at Downtown Station Square in a pizza place. Go there."

"Okay. Bye dad."

"See you when you get here, RJ. Love you."

RJ sighed. "Love you too." He ended the call, and put his phone away.

RJ smiled when he looked at the house. Then, he started to climb on the house until he reached a particular window. He picked the lock, opened it, set his stuff down, grabbed something, and grinned. Then, a flash of light was seen from no one, and he was gone.

A flash was seen in Downtown Station Square, and when it faded, RJ stood. He ran through the city, looking for the pizza place his dad had told him about. Once he found it, he tilted his head to the side. The sign read nothing, but there was a sign on the building itself, that read 'Sonic Spikeball's Pizzeria'. He was confused. He walked inside, only to face darkness. He smirked.

"Alright guys, I know what's going on here. Come out and-"

He was knocked over by a strong force, into the darkness of the pizzeria. RJ got up, and looked around. He then saw two pairs of eyes looking straight at him. The two blackened forces lunged, but RJ was able to knock them back with the ability he got from his dad, a Chaos Spear. They got up, and something shot from both, but RJ could see what they were, due to the ability he got from his other guardian, blackened eyesight, to see in complete darkness. Due to RJ not being able to see both, he got knocked back by a stage. The two figures sped forward, but RJ disappeared. The hedgehog reappeared behind them, nailing them straight in the back, sending the two towards a wall.

When they landed, the lights turned on, and RJ had to cover his eyes until they faded back to their original color. When they did, he saw that his guardians were where the blackened forces used to be.

"Shoot, not again," He said, as he ran over to them. "What am I supposed to do now...wait a sec."

He saw a note on the floor. He picked it up, and started reading it aloud.

"Dear RJ, we should be faking this, unless you got us that hard. Anyway, attached should be a map. Go to the location listed below, and you should find another note in that area. Make sure to go in order to find a special surprise. Good luck. -Nazo and Raven. P.S. Happy 13th."

He smiled, and looked at the location. "Backstage, huh? So this should be like a treasure hunt." He looked around, and walked off, wondering what the special surprise was.


	2. An Encounter With Super Sonic

**Five Nights at Sonic's - Chapter 2 - An Encounter With Super Sonic  
**

RJ had made it to the Backstage area, and was surprised at what he saw. All the things you would usually see backstage were there, except there were also animatronic parts of a bunny, a chicken, a bear, and a fox, though there wasn't that much for the last one. Plus, it smelled awful, enough to make you vomit. He looked around and in the animatronic parts, and found nothing. He eventually found the note by a bear head, and it said 'Kitchen'. He smiled, he didn't want to be in this room any longer. He dashed out, looking for his next destination.

He found the Kitchen from looking at the map, but all the entrance was a doorframe, leading into darkness. He went in, to see something he didn't want to see. There were bloodied endoskeletons and parts everywhere. There were also multiple animatronics put together, the eyes popping out of the sockets. There was red everywhere, what RJ assumed to be blood, and gore splattered around the room. To finish it off, there was an odd golden bear right in front of him, it seemed to be morphing into something else. Then, it spoke.

"What are you doing here? Leave now and never return."

The voice seemed familiar to RJ, as if he'd heard it before. He thought about it, and came out with a smile. "Uncle Sonic?"

The morphing golden bear was shocked. It smiled. "Yes, it's me, Sonic, except I'm in his super form. How do you know me?"

"My dad told me adventures of when you, Shadow, Silver, and his, um...nevermind. That must have been different people, though, because the same names of the same people went missing 17 years ago, they were eight, and they were all cousins. Plus they had another, Scourge."

"I've heard all about it. Could you help us with a favor, though?"

"Sure, but...us?"

"Ah, Yes. Well, the missing kids were us, and we were put into animatronic costumes, to my belief, they are called Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. There was a spare Freddy one, so I became what the CEO called 'Yellow Bear', but the staff members called me 'Golden Freddy'. Our souls have taken over them, I think it's the same with the others, they were put into storage. Anyway, now I've found night guards always coming in. I always think that it's the imposter that was in the costume, but I am always wrong. But something takes over me, and I am forced to the sense of killing him."

The morphing stopped, and there stood an animatronic version of Super Sonic, it was even floating.

"Wow...well, to both to you now and the story. I feel sorry for you. Look, I'll help you with this, I'll even come in at night. Just don't try to kill me."

"Agreed. Wear no uniform, and I'll know it's you."

With that, there was a flash of light, and all RJ could see for awhile was darkness, until he found the light switch. Then, he was surprised to see that everything was different. It looked like a regular kitchen (except it's trashed), stove, cupboards, basically everything a pizza place would need. He shrugged, and looked for the next note. He found it hanging with some pans, and it said "East Hall". He shrugged, and walked out of the kitchen, unaware of what would happen next.


	3. Mysterions Rising

**Five Nights at Sonic's - Chapter 3 - Mysterions Rising**

As RJ was heading to the next location, he noticed he was in the same room as before, when he fought his parents. Except, they were gone. AND, there were four big, rectangular boxes about the size of him. He scratched his head, shrugged, and moved on. He made it to the hall, and found the note immediately. But it was out of range. He smiled, and jumped. Good thing both his parents had flight, RJ had perfected it at three years old. He grabbed the note, which said 'West Hall Corner'. He saw a room with a faint light down the hall, and smirked. _That's gotta be a shortcut, _Thought RJ, as he flew down the hall. He dashed through the doorway, and slammed into a door on the other side. RJ got up, and tilted his head.

"That wasn't closed before," He turned to the east door. "That wasn't closed either." He looked to the side, and saw a frightened man with a pink mustache.

"Well, you look like Wilford Warfstash. Well, what my dad described it to me as."

The man shook his head. "Mark."

"Dad talked about Markiplier too, I don't side that would be you?"

The man sighed, then laughed. Hard. "Is this a glitch or something?"

"I'm not a glitch! But I do know someone who is...look, just open this door and I'll be off.

Mark nodded, and opened it. RJ could still hear him laughing, so he decided to play a trick on him. He tiptoed up the hall, and got his player ready. But before he could do anything, he found a note on the ground. He grabbed it, and read it.

_I forgot to mention you have to summon me, for reasons I'm not sure of. In the West Hall Corner, there is a photo of Freddy. Keep looking at it with your camera, and you should eventually get it to work. -Super_

RJ smiled. Then, he started running down the hall. When he got to the door, he hit a button on the player, and a loud high-pitched scream let out, causing Mark to scream pretty embarrassingly. RJ fell to the floor outside the room, what he felt was dying of laughter. But he sat straight up when he saw the poster on the wall. On the poster was Golden Freddy's upper jaw to his ears at the top. It also had a hat on. He looked back into the room where Mark was, and saw Super shoving him in a Freddy suit.

He dashed down the hallway, back into the Dining Hall. Everything was black again.

_Oh, I get what's going on, _He thought._ Now everyone's going to jump out and say-_

"SURPRISE!" The lights flashed on, and RJ saw all of his friends from school, and his family.

"I knew something like this was gonna happen. So, did you plan everything from the beginning?"

His friend, Matyas, walked up to him. "Yeah, we all did. We had someone dress up as Markiplier even, but he hasn't come back yet."

"Cool. And the thing in the kitchen?"

"We did nothing to the kitchen."

"But, I saw a bunch of animatronics that were bears, and I met my uncle, and-"

"You must've been daydreaming. Come on and enjoy the party!"

"I think you're forgetting something, Matyas," Nazo said, as Raven and him walked up to them. "The boxes."

"Right. Bring them out guys!"

A part of the crowd made a space, revealing behind them was four very new looking animatronics, though RJ could tell they weren't.

"We're opening this place back up. It's our present to you," Raven said, before RJ could do anything. "Let's get on with the party, shall we?"

For the rest of the party, RJ was thinking about the man being forced into a Freddy suit, and his uncle. He just could not forget. He noticed at the end of the party, his parents were discussing something. He walked up to them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Employees." They said in unison.

"Could I be Night Watch?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We already have someone hired. Promise I'll get it to you soon enough." Nazo said.

RJ smirked. "Fine, I'll wait."

****5 Weeks later (School got out 1 1/2 weeks ago XD) ...****

"You get the job RJ." Nazo said.

"Really?" They were standing in an office, and it was 11:45.

"Yes, really," Raven said. "The Night Guards have been disappearing, and you did ask, and I promised...anyway you'll get the first two nights, including tonight, by yourself, but you'll get recorded messages on what to do. The rest of the week, we'll be there."

"Awesome, I finally get to do it. Thanks guys, I won't let you down."

With that, they left RJ in the restaurant. RJ put his lucky jacket on (just in case), and watched the clock turn from 11:59 to 12:00.

"It's go time."


	4. Night 1

**Five Nights at Sonic's Chapter 4 - Night 1  
**

**12:05 AM - Night 1**

**Downtown Station Square - Sonic Spikeball's Pizzeria**

Five minutes after the clock struck twelve, he was bored. Basically the job was just look at all of the security cameras, check the doors, and so on. He figured all of this out before he got the recording on the phone, which started ringing. RJ sat up in his chair, and let it ring. Once it stopped, it seemed like someone picked up the phone, then started speaking.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hello Hello?"

"I said hello already, what do you want?"

''Uuhm, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled into your first night. Uhm, I actually worked in that office before you, I'm finishing my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I am gonna tell you, there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine!"

"Yeah, right."

So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uhm, Let's see. First there is a introductory reading from the company, that I'm suppose to read. It's kinda of a legal thing, you know?"

"Okay,"

"Uhm, _'Welcome to Sonic Spikeball's Pizza, a magical place for kids &amp; grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to live. Spikeball Entertainment is not responsible for damage of property or person. Upon discovery of the damage or death of a missing person will be found within 90 days to you as soon as possible after the place has been firmly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been changed. Bla bla bla...'_ Now, that might sound bad, I know. But there is really nothing to worry about. Uhm, the anamatronic characters here, do get a bit Quirky at night, but do i blame them? No. If i was forced to sing, those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit erradible at night too."

"Yeah, I wouldn't either."

"So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. So you should show them a little respect. Right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."

"What?!"

"Uuhm, there left in some kind of free-roaming mode. Something about their servers locking up, if they get turned off for too long. They used to be able to walk around during the days too, but then there was the _Bite_ of '97. Yeah. It's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe."

"Are you serious?!"

Now, concerning your safety, the only real risk to you, is that you're the night watchman, or woman, or whoever you are here. If any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably wont recognize you as a person. They'll most probably see you as a metal endo skeleton, without it's costume on. Now, because that's again the rules here at Sonic Spikeball's Pizza, they'll probably try to, forcefully stuff you inside a Sonic Spikeball suit.

"Don't sound bad."

"Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and electronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those, because of some discomfort...and death...

"WHAT?! WELL, I'M DONE FOR."

"The only parts of you that will see the light of day again is the eyes and teeth that will pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things in the sign up."

"You think?!"

"But hey, first day's a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Well, Goodnight!''

"Well, that was the longest phone call ever. Let's hope that doesn't happen to me."

He picked up the 'camera thing', and searched through them. He found one of the anamatronics were gone, preferably Silver. He finally found it backstage, staring straight at the camera. Then, the camera went to static. He put it down and looked at the door lights, nothing was there, yet. He looked back at the cameras, Silver had gone to the Dining Hall. He checked if anyone else had left the stage yet, he was happy they hadn't. He looked at the clock, 3:30 AM.

"No way time went by that fast," He said, and looked back down at the camera.

Silver was gone from the dining hall, but the shadow of another was there in front of the camera. He looked at the Show Stage, and found the shadow was...well, Shadow. He looked around for Silver, finally finding him in the West Hall, under the flickering lamp light. He looked back up at the clock, 4:15.

"Is this place altering time or something? I swear thirty-something seconds ago it was three-thirty."

RJ looked back at the camera, Silver was even closer. He was in the corner. He also heard noises, and looked around for the source. While the search, he saw Shadow was gone. He found the noise in the kitchen, the camera where there was at least audio. What was Shadow doing there? He looked back for Silver, he was out of sight. RJ checked the door lights, Sliver was standing right there. He closed the door quickly, just before it stepped inside. Shadow was in the Kitchen, Silver was right outside the door, now what?

"That's it? I thought this would be more of a challenge..." He looked at one of the monitors in the room he hadn't seen before. "Is this my power supply? If it is, then I only have about...20 percent left. Well, that means I can't have this door closed forever."

He checked the light, the shadow of Silver was gone. He opened the door, just as the noises stopped. RJ looked back at the cameras, Shadow was in the East Hall. RJ decided to check the time, and the power. The time was 5:58, but he didn't get the time to figure out the power when the lights went out. Moments later, Sonic was at the left door, the lights by him flashing off and on randomly, while an odd song played. Soon, after, the lights went completely out, but a chime rang throughout the building, and at the end, what seemed like children cheering could be heard. The power came back on, and he looked out the door. The animatronics were back on stage.

"What?"

age.


	5. Night 2

**Five Nights at Sonic's Chapter 5 - Night 2**

**12:02 AM - Night**

**Sonic Spikeball's Pizzeria - Office**

RJ had not really wanted to come back, but he did anyway. He sat there silently, thinking about what happened last night, until the phone rang.

"Finally. Let's see what he says tonight."

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Sonic and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

"Great."

"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know..."

"Yeah...okay..." He pulled up the camera.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Sonic himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

"Found that out last night, don't need to hear it."

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."

"Found that out too..."

"So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

"Right."

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."

"Ya know, that means he WANTS to be watched." He said while looking up from the camera.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!"

"Yeah, you too."

He looked down at the cameras again, finding that Silver and Shadow were out of place like last night. Shadow was in the Restroom area, and Silver was in the Dining hall. He decided to check the apposed 'Pirate Cove', and found that nothing had changed. He put down the camera, thinking about why he couldn't leave the office. So he looked outside the door, and Silver was standing in the flashing lamp light. He looked outside the other, nothing was there, so he took a flashlight and left. He looked around, nothing seemed to be wrong. That was, until he felt metal behind him, and froze. He looked over to see crimson eyes of a black figure. Just from seeing that, RJ ran. But then he ran straight into something and fell backwards.

"Please be a wall...please be a wall..."

He looked up, and saw Silver standing over him. He gulped, and rolled to the side, right before Silver could grab him. He got up, and ran as fast as he could back towards the office. But he was tripped, and hit the floor so hard be blacked out. A metal figure grabbed the unconscious hedgehog, and hopped behind a purple curtain before Silver caught up. When Silver got there, he shrugged, and walked back to the stage.

When it was about 5:15 AM in the Pirate Cove, RJ woke up to find himself in a dark place. When his ability kicked in, what he caused him to shout in fright. It was Scourge. But he just sat there. Sad. RJ wondered what was wrong, but he decided to wait. Then, Scourge noticed his movement.

"Finally, yer awake."

"Why am I not dead yet?"

"Because I wanted to show ye we're nothing of what yer possibly thinking."

"Why do you talk like that?"

"This body used ta be Foxy the Pirate Fox."

"Used to be?"

"Aye mate. Ye see, we animotronics used ta be belongin' to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But then, The Imposter killed me and my mates, and stuffed us inta these robots. Ar souls now haunt these bodies, and we often lose control of 'em. We know not of what happens when it does, but the only thing I know be that we kill, for no reason, when it does. That's all ye get fer explanation"

"Wow. I never knew. But if you lose control, then why are you still in control for this long?"

"Foxy was torn up from the inside, the wirin' was messed up. I'm in complete control, but the Foxy side isn't. I'm usually forced ta run down a hallway and I kill the guard. Tha first two nights I usually peek to check if the guard be checking on me."

"So like a vice versa thing."

"Aye."

"Scourge, I promise to you and the others that I will find that Imposter and I will avenge you."

"Thank ye mate. You better get back ta yer office, the time be almost 6."

"Holy crabola, you're right! I better go!" RJ looked outside of the curtain, and saw that all three animatronics were in the office, RJ assuming that they were probably discussing about him being gone. "Um, do you mind if I hang here until 6?"

"Not at all mate."

And so RJ and Scourge waited for 6AM, and for the animatronics to go back to the stage. The he jumped down from Pirate Cove, waved farewell to Scourge, and left the pizzeria, unaware that the other animatronics smiled while watching him on his way out.


	6. Night 3

**Five Nights at Sonic's Chapter 6 - Night 3**

**11:00 PM - Night 3**

**Sonic Spikeball's Pizzeria - Dining Hall**

RJ entered the pizzeria that night earlier than he usually did (11:45-50). He stayed out in the dining hall, staring at the animatronics.

"Hey robots, you can move now. I'm the only one here."

"They're animatronics, RJ," RJ looked over his shoulder to see Nazo. "What are you doing here so early, son?"

"I...wanted to speak with the animatronics."

"Uh...alright. Listen, Me and Raven have...buisiness to attend to. Your going to have to take this night alone."

"That's fine..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really..."

"Just...just stay safe, alright?"

"I will. How do you think I've survived for two nights?"

"Uh..." Nazo just stayed quiet. "I'll see you when we return..." With that, Nazo left the premisis.

RJ was slightly confused. Then he looked back at the animatronics and gulped. They were looking straight at him. He decided to get up, put the chair back, and walked backwards to the office slowly. When he got there, the call had already started.

"Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long...I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-that's not what I meant..."

"Psh..."

"Uh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

He gulped. That didn't sound good.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"Alright."

"Um...the managers told me to record this part...there's more coming a week from now..."

"O_O..."

"Uh...I don't know why they would do this...um...th-they're apparently going to keep the others in check. Um...from what I've heard, none of them will hurt you! Um, there's one that's actually from the original, but suped up for this generation. What was the resturant called...oh yeah! FredBear's Diner was it...I think. Um, he was known for really jammin' on his Keytar, he was everyone's favorite. Unfortunately, he was shut down for playing 'too futuristic music'. Yeah, that really bummed everyone out."

"I bet it did..."

"Anyway, you'll see them on the backstage cam., and they'll move from there...if they do. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!"

"You too."

RJ looked at the camera, and his eyes widened in surprise. The Backstage had 4 new animatronics, by the looks of it, a hedgehog, a cat, a dolphin, and a deer were looking straight at the backstage door. His eyes widened as he stared at what the hedgehog was holding . It was an odd guitar with keys on it.

_It looks just like my Keytar..._ RJ thought in surprise.

He looked at the rest of them, shock now in his expression. Then, he suddenly remembered the others. He looked at the lights...but they wouldn't turn on. He took his flashlight, and found both Shadow and Silver at the doors. He knew he was screwed...until he remembered, Super! He'd defend him! But remembering his dad's advice, he shouldn't look at the cam.s, because to the animatronics, then, he'd look vulnerable. Suddenly, Shadow and Silver were...pushed? into the office, and clanked their heads.

"Sssssss...that's gotta hurt...wait, who-"

"Don't worry lad, we be here!"

Super came in from the left, and Scourge from the right. RJ sighed in relief.

"Just in time too," Super started. "Otherwise he'd of been stuffed."

"Right..." Scourge chuckled. "But-wait...where be the captain?"

RJ felt a cold, hard hand fall onto his shoulder, and he glanced behind him. Sonic's emerald eyes were glowing with a tint of red, as he brought RJ into the darkness.

"Ack! Guys hel-"

Sonic put a hand on his mouth, he seemed to be holding something in that hand. RJ was slightly confused to what it was, but then realized what it was...but not before he started to get dizzy. He could barely breathe. He could tell he was being dragged quickly down the hallway, and Scourge and Super were coming for them. His vision got blurry, but he still heard the shouts of the animatronics following them, yelling at Sonic to stop. It was then, that the yells stopped, and his sight blackened.

Sonic noticed this, and smiled. He brought RJ to the back room, but then he got jumped by the cat. Sonic dropped RJ, and fought back. Super and Scourge caught up, and held Sonic back. When Sonic finally got his control again, he was one of all of the animatronics who stood around RJ. The cat oddly approached the unconscious hedgehog, as if it knew who he was...and it did.

"RJ..." It said, in an oddly surprised voice.

"Huh?. What do you mean, Whirl?" The light blue hedgehog said.

"Spiky, I swear...he...I knew him in life..."

"Really? That's amazing...I wonder if Fate decided to bring you guys back together."

"Yeah..." Whirl finished.

"RJ **is** his name," Super finally spoke up. "It says so right here."

Super was holding a Keytar that looked just like Spiky's, but was blue. The initials _RJH_ were scratched into the neck of it.

"Alright, we know his name, but what about the rest of you?" Silver asked.

"Well, I'm Whirl, and this is Spiky, Roh, and Dolly," Whirl said, and pointed to the hedgehog, deer, and, and dolphin in that order. "But to warn you, Roh speaks French."

_Well, that's rude... _Roh said.

"He said 'Well, that's rude...'" Spiky transferred.

"No worries. I'm Super, and that's Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Scourge." Super said, doing the same.

"Well, nice to meet you. I-"

The clock striked 6:00 AM, and the usual happened. Super teleported to the office with RJ, and the rest went back to their stations for the day. Super decided he'd have to take care of things today, so he grabbed an employee shirt from the office, and went to open the doors. But no one was aware, that Whirl actually went into the office, and entered as soon as RJ was starting to wake up.


	7. The Days Pass Fast

**Five Nights at Sonic's Chapter 7 - The Days Pass Fast  
**

**6:20 AM**

**Sonic Spikeball's Pizza - Office**

RJ stirred, then woke up. He wasn't fully awake yet, Whirl realizing that when RJ shouted, short but full of fear. Whirl had no clue what to do, but it just stayed silent, just standing there in front of the frightened hdgehog. RJ finally decided that it didn't want to kill him, and just stared at it in the eyes. Whirl did th e same.

"Who...who are you..." RJ asked, wondering if it was in control.

"I'm Whirl! Don't you remember me?-" It covered it's mouth. _Did I just say that?_

"What?" RJ stared at it in confusion, tilting his head slightly and raising an eyebrow. He knew himself he was now fully awake, but he could hardly tell what it meant. But he couldn't help but feel something of it, as if he knew who this was...or used to be...and something else. A warm, good feeling he had never really felt before.

"Nothing..." It then stayed silent for a period of time. In that time, RJ was deciding who this was. Friend or Foe? BFF or Arch-Nemesis? He tried reaching deep into his past, but he couldn't. He hoped it wasn't because he could barely use his powers. He also hoped he'd be able to use them soon, remembering that both his parents had alike ones. He looked back at the animatronic cat in wonder. Then he remembered..It's day! The place should be open! He jolted upwards but fell forward, and shouted out in pain. Whirl caught him, and set him down leaning back against the wall.

"What happened?"

"I can't remember..." RJ said, holding his right ankle. "I don't remember anything from last night."

Whirl relayed everything from last night, while trying to help him up, and out of the office. They stopped, then RJ hopped forward a little bit, and saw everything was running smoothly. Then, he saw Super standing at the front counter, speaking with a family. He didn't look so much of a robot, he looked like a normal mobian! He wasn't floating, or glowing anymore, either. He also saw that he'd gotten a few people here to pitch in, helping with the crowd. RJ smiled, but didn't focus on staying on his feet. In two seconds, he had fallen over, and landed with a loud THUD. A startld Super looked over, the looked back at the family, said something, and walked over to them.

"You're finally awake..."

"Yeah, could you help me out?"

"Of course..." Super started, and grabbed his hand, hoisting him up to their level once again. Super noticed how RJ had to use him as a stand, and his right foot was slightly raised. "I remember that...Sonic broke it last night."

"Really...he must've not've been in control of himself..."

"Yeah..." Super looked back at the counter, and saw one of his helpers was attending to the family. Then, he looked back at him and the animatronic. " I'm surprised that you're not."

"I've dealt worse..."

"If you say so..." He looked at a watch he had found in the office. "Better get prepared, guys...it's almost closing time."

"Here's what we can do: Whirl, you can head to your position, and Super, you can help me to a hospital, or we can tend to this ourselves. We meet up in the office at the latest starting time tonight."

"Sounds good!" Whirl said, with a bit of a jump. RJ chuckled, as she went into the backstage, then he and Super headed out of the pizzeria.


	8. Night 4 (Part 1)

**WARNING: LONG CHAPTER. Probably the longest I'll ever write. Also, thanks to:**

**Sage the Hedgehog  
Sir HyperSonicSpeed the Taco Knight  
King of Sorrow  
and Silver the Hedgehog**

**My G+ friends, thanks again for letting me use you guys in the next few chapters! :D  
**

* * *

**Five Nights at Sonic's Chapter 8 - Night 4  
**

**11:50 - Night 4  
**

**Sonic Spikeball's Pizza - Backstage**

Whirl was in the backstage, waiting for RJ and Super to get back. It heard the doors of the office slam closed and a familiar shout. It ran to the office and looked through the window, and with shocked eyes saw Super holding RJ by the neck, holding him in the air. RJ was trying to pull the hedgehog's hand away with his own, but he failed. Super's eyes were gleaming black with clean, white pupils, with an insane grin on his face. Whirl started banging on the window, and both Super and RJ looked over, the grin disappearing. But Super had decided that Whirl wasn't a threat, and his hands became metallic with sharp claws, then he smiled again as he raked then into RJ's chest. He shouted out in pain once more as Super clawed the hedgehog. But the phone started ringing, and Super stopped, and shook his head. He seemed to be fighting for control. The line picked up, and the recording started.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." A sort of banging sound started on a metal door. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," The guy cleared his throat in grief. "uh, when I did.

Super glared at the machine and held his head, while attacking RJ again.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor," More banging sounded out from the background. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" Even more banging... "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad..." MORE BANGING... "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there,"

RJ recognized the same odd tune play in the background...that wasn't good...

"You know..." Everyone, especially Super, reacted to a specific moaning in the recording. "Oh, no-"

The sound of the power going out came to ears. Super made a final effort, and scarred RJ's right eye out. RJ shouted again, but suddenly stopped. Super finally lost it, when everyone heard a low-pitched screech, it seemed like a loud, metallic scream of a male. Super dropped RJ and fell to his knees, with blood now staining the floor, and the doors suddenly re-opened. Whirl ran inside and kneeled down beside RJ.

"A-Are you ok-kay?" Whirl said, seeming as if Super's virus jumped to it.

"I-I'll be fine...just...just let me do the job..."

"You're not in condition to do anything-"

"Of course not...but does it look like I care?"

"N-No..."

RJ didn't speak after that, except for giving an order or two to Whirl. Whatever Super did, must've really made this miserable...all of a sudden, a little _tap tap_ could be heard against the glass. Scourge was standing there, but RJ slammed the door shut. His eyes were as cold as stone, as serious as a brave soul. Scourge looked through the glass, seeing what happened.

"Lad...what happened to ye?"

Scourge and Whirl noticed Super sitting, leaning against the wall, curled up and cowering in fear.

"I...I d-did i-it..." Super stuttered. "I hurt t-the k-kid...I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to..."

"Could ye at least open the door?"

RJ glared at the animatronic, and slightly growled. This put a little pity and fear into everyone, making them know that the RJ they knew had either been scarred for life, gotten serious, or just plainly died inside. They quickly found this wrong when he opened the door and let Scourge inside.

"I've got an update on me mates," Scourge explained. "Purple Guy has returned."

Everyone, even Super, looked at Scourge in shock. Even the hiding Sonic, Shadow, and Silver came out and became shocked.

"That's why I attacked RJ..." Super stood and got angry quickly. "I never wished for him to show his face again! And if he did, I'D TEAR HIM APART!"

"Easy there, Goldie..." Sonic said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll all get revenge...for that fateful day..."

"I've never had a full explanation." RJ said.

Whirl and Super diled back a bit, RJ seemed different. His voice was darker than before, and his good eye had a glint of black.

_They'll never know...they never need to know..._ RJ thought to himself. He didn't need an explanation. RJ had a past with the Purple Guy...he'd been friends at a young age. Exactly how he remembered, is exactly how it happened. He never wanted to remember the day...but it came back to him like a fly being swatted away.

**XXX**

"Come on, cuz, it won't be that bad!" RJ's little cousin, Sage, said with excitement.

"I don't really want to..."

"C'mon RJ! It'll be fun!" A white hedgehog standing by them said.

RJ glanced at his father, who was standing with Shadow (The older version, in this case). He smiled, and RJ sighed. "I guess."

"You won't regret it! C'mon Hyper, follow us!"

RJ chuckled, then picked Sage up and put her on his shoulders. Sage laughed, then she led RJ and Hyper to the prize counter. Sage pointed to a golden bear plush.

"You want that?"

Sage nodded, but looked even happier, when she saw a green-ish aura glow around the bear. It floated over to Sage, and she grabbed it and hugged it. The three turned to see a silver-white hedgehog wearing black and neon blue shades, jacket, and fingerless gloves, and a green and white rabbit-cat wearing a yellow collar and red braces.

"Silver! Sorrow! How's it been?" Hyper asked.

"Not that bad..." Sorrow said.

"Pretty good. I heard it was Sage's birthday and I just _had_ to come down!" Silver said, seeming quite more happier than Sorrow.

Well, let's get on with the party, shall we?" RJ said, trying to sound intricate.

Everyone cracked up, and headed for the party room the parents had got. A few hours later, when the party was over, everyone left _but_ the five friends, and unknowingly five other kids. Sage, Hyper, and Sorrow looked around, a little scared of the dark pizzeria.

"I d-don't like it here..." Silver stuttered.

"We all don't, Silv. King, Sage, Hyper, you alright?"

Sorrow,, Sage, and hyper nodded at the same time, the same speed. RJ looked forward again, and saw a yellow hedgehog looking around, seeming to look for someone.

"Hey, you alright?" RJ asked.

The hedgehog jumped, and looked at the five.

"Oh...just more people. Could you guys help he out? Someone captured my friends and brother, and I have no clue where we are..."

"Sure thing, RJ said, and his ear flicked. "Follow me."

Everyone followed RJ to a back room. Behind the locked door they heard calls for help. The yellow hedgehog cam up to the door.

"Sonic, guys, are you in there?"

"Yeah, we're in here. Can't believe he made us kids then stuck us in here. No one should be able to capture the king." A pissed Scourge said through the door.

"Don't worry, we're here to save you!" Sorrow said, the screamed in fear at something. Everyone else turned, and saw some sort of purple hedgehog, and it had a grasp on Sorrow. The hedgehog grabbed the rest of them and threw them in the back room with the rest.

"Super!" Sonic yelped.

Super ran over to Sonic and the rest as the purple hedgehog locked the door once again. The hedgehog now stood in front of ten kids, but knew he only needed five. The next hour was fighting, killing, and stuffing into suits. In the end, Sonic, Super, Scourge, and the other two were dead, and in the animatronics. The rest but RJ were knocked out, or tired enough to be in that state. Then, in anger, everything around RJ went black.

**XXX**

And that's all RJ could remember of that night. He closed his good eye and growled, hoping he wouldn't be in that situation ever again. Apparently he hadn't noticed Super was staring straight at him.

_So that's what happened to this kid..._ Super thought. He took out a phone and started texting to someone. Everyone stayed silent for awhile as Super finished up, then sent it. Then gave the phone to RJ.

"What..how'd you get my phone?!"

"Secrets to never tell. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, It's better you get to your positions."

They didn't listen. They just stood there like the souls of the kids had been removed. Then their eyes turned the same color Super's had been when he attacked RJ, and everyone jumped in fear when Whirl and Spiky were blocking the other door, their eyes the same color. Super became the same, and went over to Whirl and Spiky, and blocked it with them. RJ looked at the animatronics, knowing he couldn't face seven alone. All he had was his Keytar, and Shavoku. But he couldn't destroy the animatronics, so all he had was his Keytar. He held it up like a bat, and backed away as the animatronics advanced.

_This was the end...he knew it..._


	9. The Rise of The Purple Man (Night 4 Pt2)

**Five Nights at Sonic's Chapter 8 - Night 4 (Part 2): The Rise of The Purple Man  
**

**3:15 AM - Night 4  
**

**Sonic Spikeball's Pizza - Office**

RJ stood in front of the animatronics, knowing that anything could happen. He looked to the left door, and saw some sort of satchel. It need to be saved. He knew he'd explain to his mind what he was doing later, he had to get out of there. He sped past the robots with ease, as he grabbed it, and ran as fast as he could to safety. Unfortunately, the animatronics were hot on his tail. He turned two corners, but they still found him. Then his phone went off.

"What a bad time..." He said and answered, still running from them. "Yo."

"RJ, I got your text, you need us?" The voice sounded female, but RJ recognized it immediately.

"I never..." Then he remembered; Super sent a text on his phone! "Yeah, I need some back-up here. Work got crazy."

"Work?"

"Sage...just get here-" He jumped over something, but tripped, and landed on the ground with a thud. The phone skidded, and landed a few feet in front of him.

"RJ? RJ?!"

Something crushed the phone. RJ looked up and saw...a yellow bunny. It looked kinda old, and it didn't really look like a bunny, after it shifted into a hedgehog, still yellow, still holding a saneless grin.

"So, you're the one controlling them..."

It chuckled, then looked at him with an evil glare. "I'm surprised that you didn't try to notice something different."

"Oh, I did. You have the form of my dad. Don't think I don't remember what you've done, Mephiles..."

"Good eye, Rebel."

"Rebel...?"

"I've seen you're future."

"I don't believe you."

"Hmph. You're time ends now." He motioned the animatronics to him, then grabbed him and Sonic and Silver picked him up by the upper arms.

"I'm expecting for you to burn alive before, or in, Night 5." He said, trying to get out of their grasp.

"That won't happen. I'll kill you before daylight."

RJ growled. Rebel? The name RJ really never stuck to him, anyway...but that wasn't his thoughts right now. He knew Sage was coming, but he hoped she didn't. Mephiles approached them, and grabbed the satchel away from him.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Rebel, learn to calm yourself. Let's see what's in here..."

RJ's eyes flashed blue, and he disappeared. Then, he reappeared behind Mephiles and hit him down with strong force. Mephiles was knocked into the animatronics, and looked at the hedgehog in surprise.

He hadn't been touched.

* * *

Sage was looking around the city for the pizzeria with Hyper, Sorrow, and Silver.

"Ugh, Sage, it's 4 in the morning, this isn't the time for a team effort..." Silver said, glancing at Sorrow, who looked the most tired.

"Do I have to play you guys the message?"

"Yes, we've..." Sorrow started, then yawned. "We've never heard it."

Sage sighed, and played it for them. They all jumped up by the end at a screech.

"We gotta get there, quick!" Hyper said, ready for battle.

They ran there as fast as they could to the pizzeria, and bust through the doors. But what they saw, was more frightening than the message.

RJ had gone _full dark_, and was standing in front of a hedgehog that looked like Raven, which is duh Mephiles.

"R-RJ...w-were h-here..." Sorrow said in fright.

RJ looked at them with maroon-ish red eyes. His pupils flashed normal again, but turned that harsh color once again. RJ turned back to Mephiles, and smiled with a saneless look.

_"RJ isn't here anymore..."_ He then shot out a maniacal laugh, and went to attack the him. Sage immediately realized who he was going to attack, and blocked him. He just threw her to the side, and some kind of blackish purple spear appeared in his hands.

_D-Deon..._ Mephiles thought.

_"Heheheh..."_ He raised the spear and threw, but quickly realized someone had blocked the way. He looked over, but then his eyes faded back to normal, and he blacked out.

_He had hit Hyper. Right at 6:00 on the dot._


	10. Night 5: The Final Fight

**Alright guys...sad news. This is the final chappie and it might be loooooooong DX but with the exception of an Epilogue. Also planned an FNaS3 :D but I'm not sure what to do for FNaS2, I mean, I really don't need to write it, unless I REEEEEEALY need to. Also, this story will turn into two stories :O I know.**

**1st - This story will branch off into FNaS3  
2nd - This is actually the second of a trilogy. First being "_A Raven In The Shadows_" and the third will be "_Runaway Rebel_".**

**Enjoy chaps! ;)**

* * *

**Five Nights at Sonic's Chapter 9 - Night 5: ****The Final Fight (Or So It Seems...)****  
**

**Around 12:00 AM - Night 5  
**

**Sonic Spikeball's Pizza - Office**

_Imagine being with 4 other kids, one of them knocked out, stuck inside a pizzeria with a madman and his army of six animatronics...did you? Was it scary? I thought so..._

Hyper had waken up, but was shivering in fear. He was sitting beside Sage, staring straight at RJ, who was still out cold. He looked like he was dead.

"Man, I wonder what that was...from RJ..." Silver said, being the one watching him closely at the moment. He was also sealing off the doors with his powers so no one could get in.

"Well, I don't know...it might be Deon." Sage said. "I've seen his father, Raven, use it with ease during the Chaos War."

"What's the Chaos War?" Silver asked.

"Nothing too bad nowadays..." Sage said, then looked over at the phone recorder. It just went off for the first time. Then again, and again, and again, until the phone seemed to pick up. Hyper yelped as soon as he heard it, and ran behind Sage. It sounded like a garbled- up, evil sounding voice saying something in a different language. Sorrow simply took his phone out and recorded it with ease. By the end of it, he waited for something, or maybe even someone, to react. Then, everyone jumped, and Silver landed on RJ, making him jolt out of a restless sleep. RJ pushed Silver off, and looked down, as if he were depressed.

"What was banging on the door?" Hyper managed to stumble.

A blue hedgehog showed up at the door. "LET ME IN, SILVER!"

"Why should I, I don't even know who you are!"

"It's my uncle, Nazo. Let him in, he's not a threat." Sage replied calmly.

Silver sighed, and opened the door. The hedgehog dashed in, and slammed the door button.

"What's wrong dad?" RJ asked.

"The animatronics...they, I-I don't know what happened..."

"I do. Silver, open the doors."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled, surprised.

"B-But why?" Hyper decided to say for everyone.

RJ looked out the window, certain on his decision. "Let me out there."

They were a little scared for RJ. Sorrow, Silver, Sage, and Hyper talked it over.

"Is he serious? He's gonna get himself killed!" Silver piped up first.

"Well, whatever he does, let's not let _that_ happen again..." Sage said, glancing at Hyper.

While the others rambled on, Nazo had a little talk with RJ. He started out with, "How on earth did you get that scar again?"

"Super."

"Ugh...alright...if you really want to go out there, though, take this with you." Nazo handed him a pin, it was golden, and had a Mockingjay on it.

"What is this for?"

"For luck. I've known someone who got through a near-death experience with it on, hidden of course."

RJ chuckled. "Everdeen, right?"

"Everdeen."

RJ hugged Nazo. "Thanks, dad."

He quickly hugged back, then they both faced the other teens. RJ quickly pinned it under his jacket, hidden from prying eyes.

"Alright guys, we're doing this. If you want to come along, come." Nazo spoke out.

The others stopped talking, and nodded, they were coming with. RJ smiled as Silver lifted the barricade on the door. They all headed out on the search, soon enough seeing all of the animatronics and Mephiles in the bunny form. They got in a fighting stance, and Mephiles turned around.

"Ah, look who it is-"

"No time for chit chat, Mephy! Let's get you out of here, set them free!"

"Never. Fine. Let the battle begin."

RJ and the others, along with the animatronics, started the war. At first, RJ's side was winning. But all of them went down, one by one, on both sides. Soon enough, there was only RJ, Nazo, and Mephiles standing.

"You think you can beat me? HA!"

Mephiles advanced on the two, then disappeared. Nazo felt something behind him, but it was too late.

* * *

**Okay people...brace yourselves for what my brother likes to call "da feels", and what I like to call "a bloody mess". If you wanna skip, I understand.**

* * *

Nazo disappeared, and reappeared in frint of RJ with Mephiles in hedgehog form. He was holding an oversized knife in his hand, pointing at Nazo.

"DAD, NO!"

Mephiles had an insane look on his face, and looked straight at RJ.

"Ready to watch your father die, kid?"

Nazo had a firm look on his face. RJ knew what this meant, and denied it. Mephiles' grin grew wider, and he stabbed Nazo with the knife. Multiple times. RJ shouted out with tears at the edges of his eyes. He was about to run up there, but Sonic had gotten up, and held him back. The next few minutes seemed like the world slowed down. Mephiles kept stabbing him, then took it out of Nazo's gashing-blood-out body, flipped it in the air so it faced the other way, and stabbed him one, last, hard, life-ending time on his forehead.

RJ shouted out again, this couldn't of happened just now, he denied his father's death...

"True shame..." Mephiles said, and dropped Nazo's lifeless body. "He wasn't even your father."

It was too late for RJ to listen to anything he just said. His eyes were already pure black irises, and deep blue eyes. Somehow, his right eye was open, but the deep blue was only there, no black, no shade, no nothing. He was staring at Mephiles, growling.

_"Your tyranny ends. Now..."_

RJ dashed forward with tremendous speed, and tackled Mephiles to the ground. Mephiles couldn't get up, his hold was too strong. RJ was now holding the knife, and smirked.

_"You know...I've known you ever since I was born, Mephy. I remember you were one of the causes of my birth...now, I'll be one of the causes of you death..."_

And with that, RJ thrusted the knife straight into the same place Mephiles had to kill Nazo. Smack dab in the forehead. RJ stood, still griping the knife.

**_It was finally over...or so he thought._**


End file.
